I Wish
by Mika W. Sabaku
Summary: "E com essa decisão, levantei um pouco o meu rosto e pude apreciar a foto mais linda de todas. Uma foto onde estávamos todos unidos e felizes. Todos bem. E pensar que não seria assim para sempre..."
1. Goodbye

**I Wish**

**Capítulo 1 – Goodbye**

Eu estava mais uma vez me arrumando para se apresentar e assim como todas as outras vezes, minha mente voou longe. Ela foi para o passado e esqueci a realidade. Esqueci o fato de ter pessoas fazendo o meu cabelo, passando minha maquiagem. Apenas me entreguei a elas e mergulhei de cabeça nos pensamentos que sempre me perturbaram e ao mesmo tempo me trouxeram certo tipo de paz. Afinal, mesmo passado tanto tempo, eu ainda os tinha em meu coração. Eu ainda os queria ao meu lado. Eu só não sabia se **_eles_** sentiam falta de mim. E isso me incomodava.

_Era segunda-feira e todos haviam combinado de participar do piquenique sexta-feira, último dia de aula. Seria um momento para comemorarmos a entrada no segundo ano do colégio e também para celebrar a nossa amizade. E naquela sexta, eu imaginei que iríamos festejar muito com o segredo que vinha guardando. Eu realmente acreditei que todos ficariam contentes quando contasse. Eu acreditei firmemente. No entanto, era só mais uma ilusão da minha cabeça._

– Senhorita Luna, está tudo bem? – Ela continuava me chamando e eu tentava não corresponder. Contudo, pela insistência dela, parecia algo importante. Então abri um dos meus olhos e a encarei por alguns instantes:

– Seu cabelo já está pronto. Assim como sua maquiagem – A mulher sorriu e eu fechei meus olhos, ainda sem acreditar que era apenas isso – A senhorita está muito bonita. Tenho certeza que ficará impecável quando colocar sua roupa! – Após falar isso, a assistente foi embora e eu finalmente decidi observar minha aparência pelo espelho: meus olhos castanhos haviam sido realçados com a sombra e o lápis dourados, além dos imensos cílios postiços utilizados. Minha pele branca havia ganhado vida com o blush e todas as minhas imperfeições haviam sido cobertas com pó e corretivo. Caso levássemos em consideração apenas a minha pele e a bochecha, eu pareceria uma simples boneca de porcelana. Entretanto, aqueles olhos diziam: ela pode parecer frágil, mas mexa com ela e verá o que acontece. Eu realmente havia gostado dessa aparência. Para ser sincera, era uma das mais ousadas até hoje em toda a minha carreira. E eu havia pedido desse jeito.

Nos meus lábios, a cor vermelha predominava, dando um ar de mulher fatal. Enquanto meus cabelos loiros e um tanto quanto longos (batiam na metade da cintura) estavam totalmente cacheados nas pontas, causando uma sensação estranha: estou acostumada com cabelo liso e o fato dele estar todo enrolado fazia parecer ter um peso enorme em minhas costas. E talvez, realmente houvesse. De qualquer forma, essa aparência... Misturando fragilidade com poder... Realmente gosto dela.

_Finalmente o dia do piquenique chegara. Estávamos animados para a algazarra. E todos famintos, com certeza. Cada um havia trazido um prato diferente: bolo, frango, bolinho de arroz, lasanha e por aí vai. Trouxeram também bebidas e vários utensílios, como garfo, guardanapo e copos. Era possível notar facilmente a nossa felicidade._

_– Certo, vamos comer! – Gritara um garoto de cabelos róseos, fazendo todos rirem com sua empolgação e determinação. Era sempre ele... Sempre ele que começava a festa. Era sempre ele que eu observava e gostaria de ser._

_– Não seja ansioso! Primeiro precisamos agradecer pela comida! – Respondera a mais esperta dali. Ela havia tirado as maiores notas e sempre nos ajudava com o dever de casa. Era extremamente responsável e com certeza tinha um futuro enorme pela frente. _

_– Itadakimasu! – Gritaram todos, já posicionados perante seus pratos favoritos e cheios de vontade para comerem logo. A cada mordida num prato diferente, um elogio, já que tínhamos preparado a nossa própria refeição. Nenhum deles havia sido comprado. Exceto o do Natsu... ele realmente não levava jeito para essas coisas. Da última vez, todos que comeram algo feito por ele, passaram mal por pelo menos dois dias. De qualquer maneira, foi uma boa lembrança para todos. Sempre ríamos quando comentávamos sobre isso._

_Já estavam todos cheios e sempre batia aquele cansaço depois de comer... Todos se sentiam pesados e sem vontade de fazer nada. Então apenas nos deitamos sobre o gramado e ficamos a observar as nuvens. Naquele dia, elas continham vários formatos diferentes: dragão, bebê, Freddy Krueger, sorvete e vários outros. E sinceramente, eu pensei ter visto o formato de uma lágrima no céu daquele dia. Mesmo estando tudo tão bonito, eu consegui enxergá-la naquele azul infinito. Escondida diante de tantas formas maravilhosas. _

_– Pessoal - Eu sussurrei delicadamente. Mas percebi que ninguém me escutou, então aumentei um pouco o tom de voz, atraindo a atenção de todos – Preciso contar algo para vocês._

Direcionei-me para o lugar onde os vestidos ficavam pendurados e passei o olho por cada um deles. O meu era de longe o mais bonito. O mais cobiçado pelas outras meninas que trabalhavam comigo. Era **extremamente** fácil notar a inveja no rosto delas. O desejo de ser como eu. E eu não sei se isso me anima tanto quanto antes. Às vezes, olho para elas e sinto pena... Já são tão encantadoras e perfeitas. E ainda assim, não é suficiente. Fico imaginando o quanto de glamour elas desejam. E do que seriam capazes de fazer para obterem o sucesso.

Peguei o meu vestido e andei em direção a outro assistente, responsável por nos ajudar com a colocação da vestimenta, onde era necessário todo o tipo de cuidado, para não acabar estragando o modelo ou vestindo-o da maneira errada.

Com isso, finalmente fiquei pronta para a minha performance. Talvez, essa fosse a minha última apresentação. Não por obrigação e sim por vontade. Vontade de deixar tudo para trás e voltar para o que realmente importa. Voltar para Magnólia.

_Todos esperavam ansiosamente pelas minhas palavras. Eu realmente não sabia como dar essa notícia. Eu finalmente havia percebido que não mexeria apenas com os meus sentimentos. Mas, com os deles também. Embora fosse uma notícia boa, assim como tudo na vida, ela possuía seus lados negativos. E eu só havia me dado conta disso quando vi aquela estranha nuvem. _

_– O tempo ao lado de vocês sempre passa muito rápido. Eu realmente gostaria que pudéssemos controlá-lo – reviver momentos ou até mesmo pausá-los, só para ficarmos ali para sempre. Gostaria também de poder apagar sensações ruins. Ou então, ter uma máquina de teletransporte, para poder visitá-los sempre. – Eles começaram a perceber do que se tratava e aquilo foi me assustando cada vez mais. As palavras iam sumindo e a vontade de desaparecer, de ironicamente voltar no tempo, surgia. Não conseguia vê-los todos sentados me encarando, preferia a imagem deles deitados, esperando o tempo passar sem preocupação alguma. E por alguma razão, o único que continuava assim... Continuava despreocupado, era ele. O Natsu. Ele... que sempre fora para frente e enérgico. _

_Antes de continuar, respirei fundo e observei apenas ele. Aquela imagem me trazia tranqüilidade e eu não queria me desesperar. Não queria ir embora sem dizer adeus. Sem dizer como realmente me senti ao lado deles._

_– Durante todos esses anos, eu tive as melhores pessoas ao meu lado. Levy-chan, você sempre me fez ficar admirada com sua inteligência. Gray, você sempre me animou quando eu estava triste. Erza, o seu companheirismo e senso de responsabilidade nunca serão esquecidos por mim, os levarei comigo até o fim. Juvia, eu espero que o seu amor seja correspondido um dia e que possamos comentar sobre isso alguma hora, no futuro. Gajeel, não importa o quanto você se esforce para disfarçar suas emoções e seu jeito, sei o quanto você é carinhoso e se preocupa – Eu segurei fortemente minhas lágrimas. Eu queria me lembrar do sorriso de todos. Eu queria me lembrar desse momento como sendo único e extremamente feliz – Natsu... – Eu fechei os olhos e mesmo ele estando um tanto quanto distante de mim, pude escutar suas palavras:_

_– Uma lágrima – Ele apontou para o céu e todos olharam naquela direção. Então não era uma ilusão da minha cabeça – Até o céu está triste com a sua despedida... – Ele se levantou e ficou cabisbaixo por alguns instantes. Provavelmente pensando no que deveria fazer. E tudo aconteceu rápido demais: o vi correndo na minha direção e de repente senti seus braços me envolverem num forte abraço. Pude sentir várias gotas tocarem meus ombros, uma atrás da outra. Foi tempo suficiente para me fazer chorar. Tempo suficiente para me fazer gritar:_

_– Eu amo vocês! – Antes estava surpresa com a reação do meu melhor amigo. Mas, agora, eu retribuía o abraço com a mesma força, com o mesmo desejo de continuar ao lado dele. Porém, eu precisava. Precisava partir e arranjar dinheiro. Eu finalmente havia conseguido a minha chance._

_Levy, Erza, Gajeel, Juvia e Gray se aproximaram e fizeram parte do abraço. Estávamos todos ali, sentados, unidos, cada um com a sua tristeza e sentimento. Eu nunca pensei que seria tão complicado dizer adeus._

Como era de costume, o melhor sempre ficava para o final. E eu sempre morria de ansiedade antes de entrar na passarela. Afinal, por mais que eu tenha feito isso mais de cem vezes, sempre gosto de surpreender, de me superar. E eu nunca sei como as pessoas vão reagir. Já recebi críticas muito pesadas. E também elogios surpreendentes. Então é realmente sempre uma surpresa.

O tema da noite de hoje era escuridão e luz. O estilista queria mostrar como a luz é realmente poderosa: todas as roupas eram pretas com pequenos detalhes dourados. Detalhes esses que atraíam muito mais do que o vestido em si. Atraindo a atenção da platéia e fazendo-as ficarem fascinadas com o encanto de cada modelo e roupa.

Minha vez estava quase chegando. E eu finalmente mostraria o ponto alto daquela coleção: usava um vestido preto com o comprimento exatamente acima do joelho, do estilo tomara que caia e todo rodado. Ele era justo na cintura e realçava meu corpo esbelto e seios fartos. Utilizava várias pulseiras douradas e um maxi colar com pedras da mesma cor, enquanto a corrente em si era preta.

Usava um salto alto, com enfeite de laço dourado atrás. Além disso, o cinto ao redor da minha cintura dava um ar de graciosidade e as luvas que iam até meu cotovelo esbanjavam elegância. Estava ansiosa para andar naquela passarela com uma roupa tão linda e suave como essa.

Finalmente minha hora havia chegado. Finalmente meus pés começaram a se mover e a sensação de aliviou tomou conta. Não tinha mais razões para temer: foi só eu entrar para todos ficarem de pé e sussurros positivos serem escutados. Além de assobios por parte de alguns rapazes.

E isso me faz pensar o quanto tenho evitado relacionamentos... Nunca tive tempo para arranjar novos amigos. Ou até mesmo um namorado. Todos com quem tentei me envolver eram apenas idiotas. Desperdício de tempo.

_– Eu vou trabalhar como modelo – Falei baixinho, enquanto vagarosamente, desfazíamos aquele abraço tão aconchegante. Tão cheio de amor e de verdadeiros sentimentos. _

_– Incrível! – Sorriu Erza, após enxugar a tristeza restante – Com certeza fará muito sucesso! Como isso aconteceu? – Natsu havia me soltado finalmente, mas ainda segurava minha mão. E evitava me encarar novamente. Do jeito que eu o conheço, deveria estar constrangido com sua atitude, então eu apenas apertei forte a mão dele, para dizer: "eu estou aqui com você, não se preocupe". _

_– Bom, eu estava voltando para casa quando um homem loiro me chamou de repente – Eu olhei para o céu e senti a brisa suave tocar meu rosto – O nome dele é Jason... Ele falou algo como eu ter futuro na carreira e pediu para tirar algumas fotos minhas. Realizar um teste comigo. No início, disse não. Mas, ele realmente não me deixou negar assim tão fácil. Entregou-me o telefone dele e antes de ir embora, apresentou todos os pontos positivos em ser modelo, finalmente me convencendo – Eles não conseguiram disfarçar a raiva que sentiram por eu ter dito sim. Na verdade, era raiva, tristeza e alegria. _

_Raiva por ele ter conseguido me fazer mudar de ideia. Tristeza por eu ir embora. Alegria por finalmente ter algum tipo de futuro garantido. _

_– Estamos felizes por você – Levy abraçou a amiga mais uma vez e depois segurou a minha outra mão. A mão que infelizmente não sentia o calor do Natsu – Toda a sorte do mundo para você! – Eu dei um enorme sorriso e assenti, assim como todos os outros ao meu redor. _

_– Amanhã estarei no aeroporto dez horas da manhã – A minha bochecha adquiriu um tom vermelho – Se quiserem aparecer por lá... – Gajeel deu um tapinha nas minhas costas e aproximou-se do meu ouvido:_

_– É claro que estaremos lá, não seja idiota! – Gray abaixou-se na minha frente e virou meu rosto delicadamente em sua direção:_

_– Seria um desperdício não comparecermos – Não pude evitar um sorriso ao ouvir tais palavras._

_– Nós também aprendemos muito com você, Lucy – Juvia aproximou-se da loira e deu um peteleco na testa dela – Isso é por estar tão próxima de você sabe quem – As duas riram e Erza se aproximou:_

_– Chegaremos lá antes mesmo de você – A felicidade deles, o companheirismo, o apoio. Guardei todos aqueles sentimentos num baú de sete chaves._

Andava vagarosamente e com uma seriedade no rosto. Caminhava com equilíbrio e glamour. Com a cabeça erguida e uma confiança nunca vista antes. Eu não era a modelo número um do mundo, sabia disso. Mas, com certeza era a número um daquele desfile. Sem sombra de dúvidas.

Finalmente havia chegado ao fim da passarela, onde fiz uma pose e fiquei ali durante alguns minutos. Esperei que eles tirassem foto de mim, deixei apreciarem cada momento. Cada detalhe do vestido e da minha aparência.

_– As fotos ficaram maravilhosas, Lucy! – Surpreendia-se Jason cada vez que via uma nova foto dela. Ele estava segurando mais ou menos umas cinquenta fotos em suas mãos. _

_– Verdade?! – Os olhos da moça brilhavam de surpresa e satisfação. Nunca haviam falado com tanta convicção sobre a beleza dela._

_– Com certeza você tem futuro! Falando nisso... Você vai usar seu nome mesmo ou um nome artístico? – Ela estava esperando por essa pergunta faz dias. _

_– Nome artístico... – A loira havia pensado sobre o nome dela desde o dia em que Jason falara sobre realizar um teste com ela. E depois de muito pensar, finalmente havia encontrado o nome ideal:_

_– Luna... Quero ser chamada de Luna Heartfilia – Ela sorriu ao pronunciar o nome – "Luna... Lucy e Natsu. Assim, terei você onde quer que eu esteja..." – Pensou consigo mesma e mal percebeu o tom vermelho adquirido pela sua bochecha ao ter tais pensamentos._

A platéia estava admirada. E dessa vez, não era minha beleza. Eram as lágrimas que rolavam pela minha face. Ao me lembrar do porque do meu nome, não consegui conter o choro: havia sido idiota durante todos esses anos. Eu pensei que colocando esse nome, eu realmente o teria onde quer que eu esteja. Porém, eu nunca me senti tão distante dele. Para ser sincera, eu nem sei mais se ele mora em Magnólia. Natsu... Quando foi que nos perdemos tanto assim? Eu realmente queria tê-lo comigo em qualquer lugar. Realmente queria estar com ele agora.

E todo dia, todo dia eu me remoía por dentro: do que adiantava ter a vaga sensação de estar ao lado dele? Eu quero poder conviver com ele. Tocá-lo novamente. Apertar a mão dele mais forte do que nunca. Abraçá-lo como se não houvesse amanhã.

E um nome nunca poderia fazer isso por mim. Um nome artístico, um nome do qual me traz um misto de lembranças.

Abaixei minha cabeça e aos soluços, gritei:

– Estou abandonando a minha carreira! – Saí correndo e só pude notar os flashes infinitos. Os cochichos que mais pareciam gritos. Os rostos estampados com uma enorme aflição e dúvida. Todos achando que aquilo era uma pegadinha. Não... Todos achando aquilo extremamente incrível. Seria a grande noticia do jornal de amanhã: "Luna Heartfilia deixa passarela aos tropeços". Mas, nada disso importava mais para mim.

"Por favor, Natsu... esteja em Magnólia! Por favor..."

_– Lucy-chan! – Assim que a loira atendeu ao telefone, sua amiga de cabelos azuis gritava aos prantos:_

_– Ele falou que não vai! Não vai se despedir de você amanhã! – Não foi preciso explicar quem era "ele", Lucy sabia muito bem de quem a Levy estava falando. E ela não pode evitar sentir um enorme aperto no coração._

_– Ele explicou a razão? – Minha voz quase não saía. Realmente estava abalada com a notícia_

_– Não, apenas deixou uma carta... – Como ele podia ser assim, tão insensível? Ele deveria saber que a pessoa que mais quero naquele aeroporto é ele. Se ele não fosse, não teria sentido... Todos estariam lá e eu ainda sim continuaria me sentindo sozinha, vazia. _

_– Levy-chan, sinto muito... Preciso desligar! – Não esperei ela responder, simplesmente desliguei o telefone e enterrei a cabeça no travesseiro. Pois bem, se ele não vai até mim... eu irei até ele. E com essa decisão, levantei um pouco o meu rosto e pude apreciar a foto mais linda de todas. Uma foto onde estávamos todos unidos e felizes. Todos bem. _

_E pensar que não seria assim para sempre..._


	2. Magnólia

**Capítulo 2 - Magnólia**

Eu tinha finalmente saído da passarela e chegado mais uma vez ao camarim. As primeiras a desfilarem não estavam entendendo nada. Não entendiam as minhas lágrimas e nem mesmo a minha correria, além de ouvir as meninas sussurrando algo como "ela é maluca?" e outras rindo baixinho, deixando-me com raiva e uma enorme vontade de socar a primeira que abrisse a boca para falar comigo.

Peguei a minha bolsa, localizada em cima da penteadeira, e continuei a ir embora. Na verdade, eu deveria ter pensado um pouco mais antes de abrir a porta: vários fotógrafos já estavam à espreita e um conseguiu tirar foto da minha cara espantada, fazendo com que eu ficasse sem reação. No entanto, senti alguém me puxar e apenas fui guiada por essa pessoa, sem hesitar, mesmo esbarrando e empurrando as pessoas, mesmo saindo de lá cheia de roxos e sempre gritando um pedido de desculpas. Realmente, se não fosse por ela, ainda estaria lá, parada e com uma expressão idiota no rosto.

_Era madrugada, cinco horas da manhã, para ser exata. Eu ainda estava cansada, é claro. Porém, eu precisava encontrá-lo e descobrir suas razões para não marcar presença num momento tão importante para mim._

_Não era necessário perguntar onde ele estava... Eu já sabia, sempre soube. O lugar onde nos conhecemos. E agora, o lugar onde nos despediríamos. Sempre que pensava nisso, ficava com um aperto enorme no coração. _

_– Natsu... – Ele olhou para trás e eu pude notar uma tristeza enorme em seu rosto, passando a sentir o mesmo. Afinal, não ouvir aquela maravilhosa risada e toda aquela energia, características exclusivas dele, me faz ficar preocupada e um tanto quanto decepcionada._

_– Você realmente veio – Ele tentou esboçar um pequeno sorriso, sem sucesso, porém._

– Mui... Muito obrigada... – Eu estava cansada demais para falar, minha respiração estava falha e minhas pernas bambas, fazendo eu me encostar à parede e finalmente deslizar para o chão, sentando com tudo.

– Não me agradeça, apenas não gosto de jornalistas irritantes – A garota sentou ao meu lado e pelo que pude perceber, estava igualmente cansada.

– Verdade, eles estão sempre no seu pé, não é? Mas também, você sempre está no meio dos escândalos. Ou os provoca. – Nós duas rimos e depois o silêncio tomou conta daquele beco. Após algum tempo, suficiente para descansarmos e estabilizarmos nossas respirações, ficando de pé finalmente e a encarando:

– Muito obrigada, Cana... – Eu me virei e comecei a ir embora, mas ela veio atrás de mim e segurou meu braço, me fazendo ficar assustada e me perguntando a razão dessa agressividade toda. É verdade, Cana era modelo. Porém, nunca fora uma menina comportada.

– Um dia eu irei te visitar, Lun... Lucy! – Pequenas lágrimas rolaram sobre minha face e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela me empurrou – Vá logo, não quero saber de choro perto de mim. Você é adulta ou não? – Eu assenti e finalmente voltei a tomar o meu rumo.

Eu não havia feito melhores amigos em Paris, longe disso... Mas, definitivamente não me esqueceria dela: toda descuidada e exagerada. E ainda assim, uma grande pessoa, capaz de proteger a tudo e a todos, sem se importar com reputação e coisas do tipo. Cana... Quando ela for me visitar, com certeza gostarei de conhecê-la melhor.

_Eu me aproximei dele a passos lentos, pensando se realmente deveria estar ali. Quer dizer, ele me queria ali. E eu estava, porém, eu o queria lá... E ele não estaria._

_– Levy já deve ter falado com você sobre a carta... – Ele passou a encarar o imenso céu e a mexer no cabelo, como se estivesse pensando no que dizer. Se é que havia algo a ser dito – Só leia aquilo quando estiver dentro do avião, certo? – Eu murmurei um pequeno "sim" e o abracei pelas costas, escondendo meu rosto e o tendo somente para mim naquele momento._

_– Não vai ser difícil só para você, sabe? – Dessa vez, eu não choraria – É verdade, eu consegui uma oportunidade de ouro... mas, meus amigos não estarão lá para dizer: "mandou bem, Lucy!", "nossa, roupa ridícula aquela em", "como foi que deixaram você desfilar?", eu... Sentirei falta disso tudo, sabe? – Ele me fez tirar meus braços ao redor do abdômen dele e agora estávamos um de frente para o outro, extremamente próximos e sem expressão alguma no rosto... Felicidade, tristeza, dúvida... Nada disso, apenas um vazio completamente irritante._

_– Eu sei que não será complicado só para mim. E é por isso, justamente por isso, que eu fico tão chateado. Eu queria poder estar lá para te apoiar. Eu queria poder fazer parte de todas as suas conquistas e derrotas, para comemorarmos muito e para eu não deixar nada te abalar. Mas, pela primeira vez, estaremos distantes. E não importa o quanto eu queira, nada poderei fazer – Ele colocou suas mãos em minhas bochechas e encarou intensamente meus olhos. Após isso, ele se aproximou um pouco mais e com os olhos fechados, beijou minha testa, fazendo eu me sentir calma e segura. _

_– É suficiente para mim... – Eu dei um leve riso e gritei – É suficiente saber que você gostaria de estar lá! – Ele pronunciou meu nome como se ainda o estivesse aprendendo:_

_– Lu... cy... – E me abraçou apertado, com uma preocupação enorme estampada no olhar. Contudo, aquele abraço nos acalmou. E ao notarmos o Sol nascer, deitamos um ao lado do outro e passamos a observá-lo em silêncio._

_Estávamos juntos e aquilo sempre bastou para permanecermos felizes. _

_O lugar onde nos conhecemos e nos despedimos: o mais perfeito campo de flores de Magnólia. Algumas ainda desabrochavam, outras exalavam um perfume maravilhoso. E todas apresentavam cores variadas e inspiradoras. Além do fato das flores rosa e amarela sempre crescerem juntas, me fazendo ficar sempre com um humor melhor. _

Eu havia chegado finalmente no meu apartamento. E essa decisão de abandonar tudo havia sido tomada algumas semanas atrás. Com isso em mente, bastava decidir apenas o dia: hoje, simplesmente por completar exatamente cinco anos que eu deixei Magnólia. Cinco anos longe de tudo e mesmo assim, quem dominou meus pensamentos, foram eles.

De qualquer forma, minhas malas já estavam prontas. Meu quarto vazio mais uma vez. E eu ansiosa para chegar e abraçar todos. É verdade, não falei muito com eles durante esse tempo... Andava sempre ocupada e raramente tinha tempo para me comunicar, então simplesmente não faço ideia de como eles se encontram. Espero do fundo do meu coração que estejam todos bem.

Eu peguei minhas malas e finalmente fechei o quarto. Um dos carregadores veio me ajudar e eu deixei a chave na recepção, dizendo um enorme adeus para o quarto 504. Eu definitivamente não sentiria falta daquela vida.

Os carregadores me acompanharam até um lugar próximo do hotel e um tanto quanto isolado e lá, um aviador me esperava.

– Boa noite, senhorita Luna Heartphilia, já está tudo preparado para a viagem, basta subir e decolaremos – Eu concordei e apontei para as malas deixadas pelo carregador do hotel:

– Teria como me ajudar a guardá-las? – O piloto pediu desculpas e começou a colocá-las adequadamente dentro do jatinho particular, me fazendo ficar mais esperançosa e ansiosa. Isso não era um sonho, eu realmente estava voltando para casa.

Finalmente me acomodei no meu assento e pudemos iniciar a viagem. Eu tinha plena confiança no meu piloto e justamente por ser um jatinho, estaria em Magnólia em menos de duas horas, pelo menos.

Isso me fez lembrar quando comecei a minha carreira e precisei me despedir de todos no aeroporto: eu havia chegado lá nove horas da manhã, Natsu havia me ajudado. Ele me acompanhou até em casa e colocou as malas no carro do meu pai, nos despedimos e eu fiquei acenando dentro do carro até não vê-lo mais. Foi um momento difícil, para nós dois.

Quando cheguei ao aeroporto, todos já estavam lá. E aproveitei muito cada palavra e gesto. Levy havia finalmente entregado a carta, e eu estava simplesmente morrendo de curiosidade para ler. Porém, eu aguentei. Havia prometido: apenas dentro do avião, sozinha.

Foi realmente um momento caloroso: abraços, beijos, choros, risadas. Tantos sentimentos que eu até fiquei um tanto quanto perdida. Mas, feliz. Feliz por ter amigos maravilhosos e perceber como eu havia conquistado aquelas pessoas. E como elas haviam me conquistado. Simplesmente amei ver o quanto elas se dedicaram para corresponderem os meus sentimentos e me fazerem ficar bem.

Quando havia dado o horário de entrar no maldito avião, eu me senti completamente solitária. E foi aí que percebi a razão dele ter feito aquela carta: eu a leria e perceberia – não estou sozinha.

Aquela carta... Ela está comigo agora. Exatamente como naquele dia, eu a tenho em mãos. E eu a guardei com todo o meu amor durante todo esse tempo que se passou. Cinco anos... Agora temos todos vinte ou vinte e um anos de idade. Provavelmente, alguns arranjaram emprego. Ah, serão tantas novidades, mal posso esperar.

Eu olhei a carta em meu colo e a abri vagarosamente, apreciando aquele momento como se fosse o último. Agora, tudo que eu mais desejava, era ficar sempre ao lado deles.

Apreciei a letra do Natsu e fiquei imaginando se ela estaria muito diferente agora. Mais uma vez, li aquelas lindas palavras:

_"Lucy,_

_Quando você ler esta carta, provavelmente já estará no céu. A vista deve ser linda aí em cima, não é?! _

_Eu não sou bom com palavras. E acho que você sabe disso mais do que ninguém. Mas, eu realmente não queria deixar você viajar sozinha. Então, pois é... ao ler essa carta, imagino você ouvindo minha voz. Logo, estarei aí com você. _

_De qualquer forma, eu desejo uma boa viagem. E sério, posso não ter mostrado isso, mas estou feliz por você! Com certeza conseguirá fazer o melhor..._

_Depois me diga o formato das nuvens! Aposto que deve ter muita coisa legal! Aposto que dá para ver um dragão! E todas essas coisas enormes. Ah, é verdade... Eu devo ser uma simples formiga agora, não é? _

_Então, eu não sei muito o que falar, hahahahaha_

_Oe, Lucy, eu já disse o quanto você é idiota hoje? Não, né? Pois bem, você é muito idiota!_

_P.S. I Love you – Esse é o seu filme favorito, não é? Acho justo terminar uma carta dizendo isso, ainda mais para alguém tão especial quanto você._

_"Quando as pessoas se importam umas com as outras, sempre dão um jeito de fazer as coisas darem certo."_

_Eu farei as coisas entre nós darem certo e obviamente não fui eu quem escreveu isso, foi o tal do seu autor meloso favorito, Nicholas Sparks... Er... Ele realmente têm frases boas, hahahaha_

_Natsu"._

Eu terminei de ler e estava com um sorriso no rosto, como eu sempre ficava ao estar perto dele. Com certeza ele não era bom com palavras, mas era ótimo para animar as pessoas, deixá-las confiantes e mais calmas. Com esse sentimento de realização, eu me coloquei a apreciar as nuvens e finalmente consegui tirar um cochilo.

Após um tempo de viagem, finalmente chegamos: ele pousou numa mata próxima à Magnólia e eu fiz tudo apressada: desci com tudo, peguei as malas e agradeci pela viagem confortável e segura. O piloto pareceu não entender nada e isso me fez rir um pouco. Eu estava carregando as malas com dificuldade e ele me ofereceu ajuda, obviamente eu aceitei. Era um tanto quanto orgulhosa, mas... caramba, nessas horas você só pensa: vamos logo! Parece até uma criança de cinco anos visitando um parque pela primeira vez.

– Você parece bem animada, senhorita! – Eu assenti e continuei a caminhar a passos firmes e acelerados – Poderia me contar o motivo? – Eu pisquei para ele e disse:

– Posso, com certeza. Mas, não agora! – Eu voltei a olhar para frente e parei com tudo ao notar certo homem de cabelos rosa, deixando minhas mãos ficarem frouxas e as malas caírem com tudo no chão, chamando a atenção das pessoas ao redor. Nossos olhos haviam finalmente se encontrado: eu, perplexa e ele, curioso. Na verdade, ele parecia não me reconhecer ou não crer no que seus olhos viam e aquilo me assustara. Ficamos assim durante algum tempo, até ele virar o rosto e seguir o seu caminho. Até o piloto sacudir meus ombros e eu acordar para a realidade.

Aquele só podia ser o Natsu. _Tinha que ser. _Mas, o que houve para ele ir embora? Ele não me reconheceu? Ele... **não** me reconheceu?

– Senhorita, está tudo bem? – Eu olhei para o homem ao meu lado e concordei com a cabeça

– Sim, sim, eu só pensei ter visto alguém... Vamos indo! – Eu peguei as malas e voltei a caminhar ao lado do aviador – Muito obrigada por tudo, Loki...

– É uma honra ajudá-la, senhorita Luna! – Ele sorriu e eu também.

– Pode me chamar de Lucy... Não precisa mais da senhorita, muito menos do Luna... – Ele estava prestes a perguntar o porquê, mas desistiu. E eu agradeci em silêncio por isso. Afinal, no momento, só conseguia pensar naqueles cabelos rosados indo embora e desaparecendo entre casas e pessoas.


End file.
